Snatches of a Manic Scarf
by Primsong
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the eclectic Fourth Doctor and his companions. Would you like a jelly baby?
1. It's in the Eyes

**_Snatches of a Manic Scarf_**

_A collection of assorted drabbles for the Fourth Doctor and his era, most inspired by writing prompts from the dw100 community on LiveJournal, to be added to from time to time. _

. . .

_That face it going to take some getting used to. (prompt: fungible)_

**It's in the Eyes**

. . .

"Time Lords are fungible, you see. We don't essentially change. You can exchange the face or height, but the man remains the same - which is why I can say without a doubt that _that_ man there, though apparently of innocent appearance and demeanor, is the very essence of evil and my mortal enemy."

"Doctor, it's not him."

He frowned."Why do you say that? You don't understand fungibility, do you? No. Your people only get one face per personality. Can't trade humans across the board, never works."

"Because it's your own reflection," the Brigadier said, pulling away the mirror.


	2. A Viking's Life for Me

_The Doctor grasps at familiarity through his wardrobe (prompt: hats, references to One, Two and Three)_

**A Viking's Life for Me**

. . .**  
**

The Doctor settled the furry cape about his shoulders vaguely thinking he'd worn fur before and liked it. Capes were familiar. It flattered his newly brown hair but was lacking something somehow.

"A hat," he muttered. "It needs a hat."

Three trunks later he unearthed something that not only matched the lovely brown fur and fit his head perfectly, it had memories attached to it. Right now, things with memories attached were not to be shirked.

Adjusting it, he took a good look in the mirror. A space helmet for a cow! Perfect. He was sure the Brigadier would agree.


	3. Sea Dog

_That famous signal was the perfectly logical thing to fly._

**Sea Dog**

. . .**  
**

"I am familiar with boats, Master."

Smoke rose from distant ships, rigging falling away from burning sails, explosions as black-red fires reached powder. Grey waves passed, clotted with smoking debris and worse.

Admiral Lord Nelson looked up. "We need to signal; something to hearten the men," he said to the tall man beside him. "Your advice has been incalculably valuable. What would you suggest?"

The man addressed the metal box by his feet. "What do you say, K-9? What's the most likely signal to rally these Englishmen?"

"England expects that every man will do his duty," the tin dog replied.

"Perfect." Nelson agreed.


	4. Repurposing

_In which Four discovers a new meaning for 'fishing hole' in Androids of Tara. (prompt: char)_

**Repurposing**

. . .

The Doctor poked his finger through the charred hole and waggled it unhappily. "Now tell me, K-9, _why,_ with all of the intelligent, civilized, educated and properly respectful of other's personal possessions species on an generally-uncountable number of planets did I have to run afoul of this one?"

He threw himself down on the bank of the stream, grumbling. "Of course, he probably goes about burning holes in _everyone's_ hats, why should I think I'm special?"

The water splorped.

He suddenly smiled. "Though… it might make a handsome net for that fish, the fat one right there…"

"Affirmative," K-9 agreed.


	5. And They'd Probably Sing Too

_(prompt: wake, Four with Romana II, this one is also found under the Second Doctor's colleciton, Snatches of a Rumpled Genius)_

**And They'd Probably Sing Too**

. . .**  
**

"I've never had a wake," the Doctor said thoughtfully. He tentatively sipped his drink. "It's really not fair, now that I think about it."

The assortment of mourners and relatives of the deceased laughed and talked around them, succumbing cheerfully to the effect of generously applied spirits.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Romana said. "You're not Irish."

"Maybe Scottish? Jamie was a Scot. I think the Brigadier is. Would they count?"

"Only if they were willing to drink themselves into a stupor for you."

"Oh, I'm sure they would. Especially when they found out they could do it three times running."


	6. Close Enough

_A little more space, please. (prompt 'epoch') _

**Close Enough**

_. . .  
_

"But can't you _do_ _anything_?"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention, not even to the disturbing image; a looming renegade asteroid. "Now where …?" he murmured.

Sarah-Jane abruptly windmilled as he lunged to the console, punching buttons. "Ecliptic coordinates! I can set them using the celestial measurements of the…" He paused and rolled his eyes significantly. "Well…of course it's only approximate, but that's the drawback to any epoch."

"What in the _world_ are you talking about?"

He pulled a lever. A blinking box shot out, intercepting the rogue. There was a stunning explosion.

"Close, close," he smiled. "Not bad at all."


	7. You Look like a Queen

_You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Or even assume it's a book. (prompt: gape)_

**You Look like a Queen**

The Doctor gaped. "Romana, you can't keep changing bodies like that. It's disturbing. It upsets the balance of the cosmos, confuses the fashion world. Wig-makers and plastic surgeons everywhere'll be in revolt. The ginger hair is especially atrocious and whatever were you thinking deciding on that hideous collar?"

She raised her chin. "How _dare_ you address me thus, sir?"

"Oh _come_, Romana. You don't have to add the snotty, overbearing persona, I mean, just because you've made a horrible, immature decision and _looked_ like Queen Elizabeth…" Someone small and blonde tugged at his sleeve.

"Doctor."

"What, Romana?"

"I'm over here."


End file.
